


Fan Service

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army!fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very occasionally Changmin's and Yunho's leave days overlap. And they'll try to cheer up their fans as much as each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Service

"You're really getting out this week?" Changmin was almost giddy with excitement. "For real?"

Yunho's voice wasn't quite as cheerful. In fact, it was downright hesitant. "I am, but Min…"

"What?"

"Don't blow a gasket, okay? Promise."

"Why?"

"Promise."

Changmin's good mood was gone now. Yunho never extracted that promise unless he was sure that Changmin would react badly to whatever he was going to say next. Very badly. Beyond _I just dropped the last beer_ badly or even _we think it might be a good idea if you took your shirt off on stage_ badly. When Yunho made him promise not to blow a gasket he usually—

"You're sick," Changmin accused. "Or hurt. That's why they're letting you out, right? What have you done now? Tell me!"

"Min, calm down. Please. I just sprained my wrist. It's nothing serious."

"It's obviously serious enough to get you sent on medical leave."

"No, it's not," Yunho insisted. "It's just that the troop is heading out on manoeuvres and that's something I'm not fit for. My commander suggested I take my leave early, so one of the others can take theirs when they come back in. And maybe manager-ssi had a word or two about the new album and how, even if we're not allowed to promote, being seen in public together would help. So I got told to pack and get out."

Yunho still sounded hesitant and this time, Changmin couldn't blame him. He'd always been very clear about his dislike of fan service. He'd done his share, of course, especially in the last couple of years, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. Yunho knew and while they served they'd both done their best to keep their meetings lower than low-key.

Changmin much preferred it that way. He also knew that their fans hadn't seen them together since Yunho's enlistment. And that wasn't fair, because he didn't need telling twice how much he and Yunho owed to their fans. So… how to square that circle? How to balance his need for quiet time with Yunho with their fans' need to see that they were still very much TVXQ? And all without upsetting the rules they both had to follow.

"When are you free?" he asked cautiously. "And how public do you want to be about this?"

"I'm out tomorrow," Yunho said promptly. "I want to spend time with you. It's been too long and you're—"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Yunho didn't sound convinced. "So you don't want to meet?"

Changmin's heart almost stopped beating. "Don't be silly. I can't wait to see you. But you know we can't do a meet and greet with the fans, and you maybe shouldn't run with your hurt wrist, so we can't get into a chase."

"Could we meet for lunch somewhere public, maybe? And then make ourselves scarce? We don't need to be in public for long. Just long enough to be seen."

"SUM Cafe?" Changmin suggested. "I know Siwon is meeting with some people there for lunch tomorrow. I'm sure he'd be happy to run interference if we need him to."

"That sounds good to me." There was a smile in Yunho's voice now. One that drew an answering smile from Changmin, even though nobody else could see it. "I'll ask manager-ssi to have a car waiting for us around the back."

They hung up without goodbyes as they usually did and Changmin sat for a long time, the silent phone still pressed to his ear. He and Yunho spoke as often as they could, but they'd not seen each other for far too long. Somehow their days of leave rarely overlapped. This was an unexpected bonus that Changmin was determined to take full advantage of, with or without fans around.

As far as he was concerned, the next day couldn't come soon enough.

***

Changmin was unexpectedly nervous while he waited for Yunho to arrive.

The Cafe was moderately busy. Siwon's friends were there already and he rattled on sixteen to the dozen as they caught each other up with news. Changmin did his best to look involved, when nothing could be further from the truth. His knees shook and he wished he could disappear into one of the private rooms and wait there. He wished even more that he could meet Yunho in private first before they showed the fans that they were still TVXQ.

But during their call the previous night he hadn't thought further than having the chance to see Yunho, and hadn't worried further than Yunho's hurt wrist. What it would be like to meet in public after so long hadn't occurred to him until later.

Should he smile and shake hands? Would they bow? Nonsense. They never bowed to each other. Most likely they'd just—

"Min!"

Yunho's smile lit the room. So bright and warm, it wiped the worries straight from Changmin's mind. Looking into Yunho's eyes, everything was easy. He straightened and threw a salute, almost serious. And then he wrapped his arms around the man who meant so much to him.

Yunho felt good. Warm and solid and there. And he hugged Changmin back just as fiercely as Changmin clung to him.

It wasn't until their manager cleared his throat that they both remembered that they were in public and that fans were watching. They drew apart with tiny sheepish grins, a little surprised that they'd so lost themselves, shooting looks around from under their lashes. And then Siwon moved in for his own greetings and the moment washed away in smiles and laughter.

Later, much much later, Changmin remembered the moment he dropped his arms and stepped out of Yunho's hold and he laughed a bit at himself. "For someone who doesn't like fan service, I gave the fans quite a show, don't you think?"

Yunho stretched like a contented cat. "You're good for a show whatever you do. And it was nice to see you so enthusiastic."

"Nice?" Changmin's laugh turned into something closer to a growl. "I make a cake of myself for you. In public. And all I get is… _nice_?"


End file.
